Chocolate y Frenesí
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Misa esta confundida despues de aquella noche con Ryuuzaki, no sabe si esta enamorada aun de Light. Una historia llena de humor y romance en la que el detective y la sexy modelo reviviran un no muy lejano recuerdo.Secuela de Fresas: Irresistible Tentación
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, he aqui una nueva historia, despues de tanto tiempo, espero les guste xD...

* * *

**Chocolate y Frenesí**

**Tsuki Lawliet**

* * *

**Prologo**

Light sabía que Ryuuzaki no estaba bien, lo notaba desesperado, ansioso, y su pregunta (la pregunta del millón) ¿cual era la razón?

Light no era para nada chismoso y realmente la vida de otros le importaba un bledo pero ya se estaba hartando de aquellos « lapsus » mentales que no hacían más que entorpecer su trabajo, ¡Kira no iba a aparecer delante de ellos y entregarse, joder!.

Comenzó a notar estos cambios unos cinco días antes, cuando misteriosamente pidió acostarse temprano alegando cansancio cosa de lo más extraña puesto que, usualmente dormía cada tres días y eso un par de horas como mucho, pero aquel día que recuerda como si fuera ayer… se acostó a las nueve de la noche y durmió ocho horas, si señores, ¡ocho horas!…

Y ese no fue el único suceso, la mañana de hace cinco días que también recuerda como si fuera ayer, lo vio diferente, relajado…feliz. Otro punto a favor del misterio, pero eso no fue lo peor, no, lo peor fue cuando…

_Flash Back_

_Light que lindo esta el día no crees_ – y sonrió como tonto

_Fin Flash back_

Aun después de cinco días, sentía los escalofríos al recordar esa sonrisa, tan inocente y tonta, puag, (entre el y su ego sabían que era de lo mas patética y antiestética)…

Ah, imposible pasar por alto ese suceso de las cantidades industriales de dulces que ahora estaban almacenadas en el galpón…sin mencionar las cantidades exorbitantes que consumía al día…desde ese día.

Light sonrió socarronamente. Después de tanto tiempo encadenado a su némesis-freak, al fin tendría algo de acción con que entretenerse. El no era chismoso, pero si una persona muy curiosa, pronto descubriría el secreto de Ryuuzaki, jujujuju.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

Es cierto que Light no es ningún chismoso (lo digo por conocimiento de causa u_u) hmmm, pero como reza el famoso dicho… la curiosidad mato al gato y en este caso aun es muy pronto para saber que ocurrirá jujuju…

Ahora si, después de algunos meses…

Inner-Akari: ¬¬U meses?

TL: Ta bien casi un año – suspiro –volví ouiii ^_^…Esta historia tenia mucho en mi loca cabecita y hasta estas fechas me digne a escribirla...

Bien, la historia como tal tendrá mucho dos o quizás tres capítulos, muy interesantes por cierto...Muy pronto actualizare…

Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capitulo…

Inner-Akari: Ah PD: no se olviden de visitar Fresas, Irresistible Tentación, puesto que la presente historia es una conti de la mencionada…

Sayo


	2. Ansiedad

Hola a todos, jeje que alegria volver...Aqui les dejo el capi numero uno.

Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que estan siguiendo esta historia, me dan animo para seguir escribiendo snif creo que voy a llorar´T_T

I-Akari: ¬¬ de verdad mil gracias a todos...

A continuación, lo que esperaban el inicio de "Chocolate y Frenesí"

* * *

"Chocolate y Frenesí"

_**Tsuki Lawliet**_

.

Capítulo I

**Ansiedad**

* * *

Misa estaba en su cama mirando una revista con aparente normalidad, aunque la realidad distaba mucho de ello. Suspiró por ene vez en el día, no era normal, era obsesivo y frustrante. Sabía que estaba mal desearlo pero no podía evitarlo, era casi tan irresistible como respirar.

–_Ryuuzaki_ – Misa cerro los ojos y volvía a aquella escena de hace una semana, aquella madrugada cuando el deseo pudo más que el recato y el prejuicio. Rememoraba el roce ardiente de sus manos, su lengua rozando sus labios, como sus pechos cobraban vida con el roce de su pecho estilizado y pálido…Por Kami, sentía de nuevo esa ansiedad, ganas de sentirse deseada…querida. Suspiro de nuevo, cuanto hacia que Light no la tocaba, de hecho, cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que algún hombre la hubiese tocado. No quería responderse eso. Joder, tenía hormonas y un gran orgullo femenino, aunque ciertamente herido…

Ryuuzaki a pesar de su nula experiencia con las mujeres, era un hombre con sangre en las venas, un hombre ardiente, pasional…no podía evitar compararlo con "su" Light. Le remordía la conciencia y las entrañas, pero…Light cada vez que estaba con ella (en muy contadas ocasiones) se convertía en el hombre de las nieves, no mostraba ganas a la hora de hacerlo y parecía que en vez de invitarlo a hacer el amor lo estuviera torturando con armamento medieval…si no fuera su novio creería que es gay. En cambio, Ryuuzaki siendo un hombre poco experimentado la llevo hasta las nubes…le hizo sentirse amada, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho…

De nuevo suspiró. Tendría que dejar de suspirar o sino alguien lo notaría. Matsuda la conocía muy bien – desde el confinamiento – y se había convertido en una clase de "confidente", posiblemente él se diera cuenta, pero era obvio que no podría soltarle la sopa en seco, que le iba a decir, ah si "Matsu, me acosté con Ryuuzaki, y no se que hacer ¿Qué hago?". Estaba segura de que a su "amigo del alma" primero le daba un ataque, gritaba para luego desmayarse…en lo posible evitaría llegar a eso. Ese problema era de ella y ella lo resolvería. Pero a pesar de querer resolver el asunto, no sabia como empezar, estaba confundida. ¿Aun quería a Light?. No sabría responder eso, sin antes evaluar sus sentimientos por Ryuuzaki, o solo era deseo…

–Arg ¡que complicado! – Misa sabia que lo complicado no era el asunto sino los dos chicos involucrados en el, especialmente aquel bicho raro de cabellos negros…

Mientras tanto, Ryuuzaki estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokio…

– Listo, recibido– Ryuuzaki llegó a la base de investigaciones en un helicóptero, mientras que Light espantado y avergonzado, evitaba ver al "hombre" que se hallaba junto a él.

–Ryuuzaki, estoy muy consciente que no me sueltas porque es parte de tu investigación, con sospechas muy mal infundadas por supuesto (No soy Kira!), pero no puedo comprender ¡¿porque demonios me trajiste a buscar esto? – dijo señalando una gran caja de madera parecida a un contenedor

El detective lo miró con ojos curiosos– ¿Light-kun acaso no te gustan? –preguntó con inocencia

–¡Por supuesto que no!– dijo sonrojado pero por la furia (mejor aclarar xD) – ¡que coños te pasa!

–Lo siento Light-kun, normalmente Watari hace este trabajo pero hoy está muy ocupado – dijo con un dedo en su labio

– ¿Y no pudiste esperar a que se desocupara? – pregunto el castaño con una venita saliendo de su frente, con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja izquierda

– No, porque el pierdo el 20% de mis habilidades – dijo de forma cínica, que hizo que le hirviera la sangre a Light, pero evitó demostrarlo, después de todo era un caso perdido y pues tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que le salieran canas prematuras…–no puedo vivir sin el suministro diario de azúcar…tu lo sabes

Oh, si. Claro que lo sabía y muy bien, lo curioso es que no tuviera diabetes– _Joder, ni el azúcar es capaz de matarlo_ –

–Haz lo que quieras – trato de serenarse…– _tranquilo Light, respira, ahora cuenta hasta diez y regresa…1…2…3…_–

– Watari, abre las compuertas – dijo por una radio

– _Bien_ – el mayor abrió las puertas

Y en un minuto la gran caja esta guardándose en el galpón de la base del detective. Después del aterrizaje, salieron del helicóptero, Light parecía tener una horrible migraña, mientras que Ryuuzaki tenía un aspecto risueño.

– Ryuuzaki quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza – Light quería largarse, mientras menos oxígeno respirara cerca de Ryuuzaki, mucho mejor. Estaba harto. Una semana; en una maldita semana, su mundo caótico era triplemente caótico gracias a los repentinos cambios de humor de su carcelero. Joder y el que tenía esperanzas de quedar libre, que iluso. Bufo, por los momentos pensó que seria bueno no darle ideas; como esa de comer pollo con salsa de chiles, jugo de uvas, pan dietético y cuatro litros de agua, en esa ocasión tenia la certeza de que Ryuuzaki tendría un horrible dolor de estomago y no le jodería la existencia, pero todo salió al revés cuando se dejo llevar por su maldito orgullo y apostaron a ver quien aguantaba más, al final Ryuuzaki estaba tan fresco como una lechuga mientras que él paso ¡una noche entera en el baño!.Olvido lo frágil que era su estomago.

Respiró profundamente, mientras toleraba la mirada de psicópata de Ryuuzaki…

–Hmmm esta bien pero vas a estar vigilado todo ese tiempo – Light sospecho que su "amigo" creía que se escaparía por la ventana de un vigésimo quinto piso.

–No me voy a escapar Ryuuzaki, y a todas estas, que te traes, estas medio raro últimamente – aunque ya de por si era bastante raro.

Ryuuzaki le lanzo una miradita suspicaz y le dijo:

– ¿Estas preocupado Light-kun?–

–_Maldito_ – dijo para sus adentros – no por supuesto que no, es solo que pareces desesperado –

Ryuuzaki lo miro y sonrió, gesto que casi le hizo dar una apoplejía a Light – Estoy **muy** bien –

Obviamente no le creyó, pero en ese momento lo mejor era no molestarlo. Muy pronto descubriría lo que ocultaba el bicho raro.

Ryuuzaki tenía el carrito lleno de delicateses y postres que no durarían más que unas tres horas. No lo entendía, en circunstancias normales ese carrito le duraría poco más de seis de horas antes de volver a pedirle a su fiel Watari nuevas provisiones. Pero esos días...

No lo entendía, al menos no del todo. Estaba confundido, fascinado, asustado, excitado. Sabia el porque de aquellas oleadas repentinas de ardor, entendía porque su mente era una maraña de emociones conjuntas. Lo sabia, pero por su propio bien – estaba en juego su integridad física y mental – era mejor no admitirlo y olvidarse del tema.

– _Amane-san_, _no, Misa _– Lo recordaba. Las sensaciones, aquellas curvas, sus ojos ámbares empañados de aquel sentimiento que estaba seguro él también expreso en los suyos. Quería repetir los sucesos de hace una semana, pero en su caso, lo mas recomendable era olvidarse del asunto y ahogar sus frustraciones con el azúcar. En su mente aun se colaban las palabras de Watari…

_**Flash back**_

– Elle, sin importar lo que pase debes aprender a controlar tus deseos – le dijo con voz solemne mientras tomaba un tecito

Ryuuzaki le miro fijamente –Entiendo –

_**Fin flash back**_

No, no lo entendía, lo admitía estaba desesperado por tener a Misa, por sus venas corría su sangre con frenesí al recordar su cara jadeante, su fogosidad. La deseaba, ese era el problema y cada día era peor.

Desde aquel encuentro, ella no le dirigía la palabra y la extrañaba aunque solo fuera para aguijonearlo con algún "lindo" adjetivo. Suspiro, la entendía porque podía decirse que él también estaba en una etapa de "superación", cosa que era una total farsa porque lo único que anhelaba era volver a repetir con su linda Misa _esa _experiencia, sin embargo, había que tener en buena cuenta que se encontraba vivo gracias a lo que sea que Misa tuviera en la cabeza. Lo agradecía, porque tenía muchos casos por resolver como para estar en la cama de una sala de terapia intensiva.

Pero, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, perdía su concentración muy a menudo cosa de la cual su querido "amigo" Light se daba cuenta, y la tortura no era solo durante el día, no, lo peor ocurría en las noches y de muchas formas agradecía a alguna deidad que Light tuviera el sueño pesado porque la vergüenza que hubiese pasado al ser testigo de las involuntarias erecciones que tenía a causa de sus entusiastas sueños mojados con Misa, hubiese sido astronómica. Que patético.

Light se había ido a la habitación, y ya que estaba solo…

Miro hacia todas las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba y con sigilo tecleó en la computadora algunos algoritmos para desconectar "temporalmente" la visión de las cámaras infrarrojas.

Rebuscó en la biblioteca, en uno de los estantes, específicamente en la parte inferior derecha de los tomos de "Construya una granja, para idiotas" y de allí saco un pequeño libro con una portada negra y letras en color que rezaba…

Misa entro a su baño para darse una ducha fría después de su reconfortante "sueño embellecedor". Se acicaló y se fue a una de las muy populares "citas de a tres" que ya se habían convertido en una rutina que fácilmente podía describir: Light se ponía a leer el periódico y no se molestaba en fingir en que no la estaba escuchando, Ryuuzaki cada cinco minutos tomaba dulces de su carrito de dulces y mientras Light no la escuchaba Ryuuzaki intentaba provocarla con su agudo ingenio y ella siempre caía en sus juegos. Básicamente eso era lo que ocurría y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Se sentía fatigada, ansiosa. Frustrada. Recordó que el chocolate era excelente para levantar los ánimos hasta de los muertos. Si era perfecto, pero engordaba. Encogió los hombros, y se decidió ir a la cocina a buscar chocolate, en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era llevar a rajatabla su absurda dieta. Reviso los anaqueles, la nevera y otros sitios posibles pero nada. Hizo una mueca poco elegante y se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, un anciano con un carrito…

– _El carrito de dulces de Ryuuzaki!_ – Con sigilo y con el favor de las penumbras siguió al anciano sin que este detectara su presencia, llevándola a uno de los galpones situados en los pisos superiores del edificio.

El hombre mayor se detuvo junto a una puerta, y frente a un panel introdujo una contraseña y el gran portal se abrió dejando a la vista cantidades ingentes de azúcar en forma de caramelos, tartas y chocolates.

Misa sintió vergüenza por Ryuuzaki – _Tanta seguridad ¿para esto_?– pero pensó en su chocolate y venció sus pudores adentrándose en el mundo de azúcar. Cuando avanzo unos metros, se sorprendió de lo que vio, todo estaba en un orden inmaculado, clasificado por tipos y tamaños. Hasta ese momento no sabía que podía sentir verdadera vergüenza, porque todo lo que observaba era lo típico de Ryuuzaki: Rayano en lo obsesivo.

De nuevo ignoro la pena ajena, puesto que aquel orden estrafalario haría bien para sus designios: Tomar un poco de chocolate. Observo que el hombre cano, recorría un pasillo algo estrecho, lo siguió hasta la sección "Tartas de fresa", tomo algunas tartas, y luego se dirigió a la sección "Chocolate", y allí se encontró con inmensas estanterías llenas hasta los topes de los chocolates más exquisitos. En ese instante, quiso hacerle una estatua a Ryuuzaki.

–_Puede que sea obsesivo pero tiene los mejores chocolates_ – Pensó con una sonrisa lobuna

Regresó a su habitación, y miró su reloj de pared. Tres y media de la mañana. ¡Había pasado hora y media buscando el maldito chocolate!...Pero valió la pena.

Al día siguiente, Misa salió con Matsuda al centro comercial para comprar algunas chucherías, revistas de moda, y por supuesto, uno que otro atuendo sexy para lucírselo a su hermoso novio. La noche anterior no pudo dormir bien como consecuencia de los efectos vigorizantes del azúcar, sin embargo, eso no consiguió mermar sus ánimos para ese día, que no hicieron sino aumentar al recordarse la decisión que había tomado hace unas cuantas horas : Reconquistaría a Light.

Light estaba frente a su ordenador haciendo lo mismo que todos días: Tratando de atrapar a Kira, trabajo fácil si no se toma en cuenta que estaba encadenado las veinticuatro horas del día a un detective loco que le acusaba de ser un asesino en serie. Suspiró, y se puso a revisar los informes matutinos de la ICPO – pobres ineptos – tomar café, y revisar más informes.

Esa mañana se había encontrado con Misa, quien le sonrió de esa forma empalagosa – que tanta detestaba– y le dijo las típicas estupideces que siempre decían las mujeres enamoradas. Estaba acostumbrado a oírlas, ese era el precio de ser tan popular con las chicas; pero de Misa, todas esas retahílas incoherentes eran tres veces peor, por el simple hecho de que Misa era tres veces más insoportable que una mujer normal. Eso sin tomar en cuenta, claro esta, que ella vivía a tan solo seis pisos de su piso.

En fin concluía que era una total molestia.

Era difícil ser él. Suspiró, después de analizar su relación con Misa, se dispuso a concentrarse en el plan para descubrir lo que ocultaba Ryuuzaki. Por los momentos, lo único que podía hacer, era estudiar su comportamiento de los últimos días.

Ryuuzaki había estado más distante de lo normal y por motivos desconocidos le daba carta blanca para dirigirse a su habitación .Desaparecía por horas, y cuando regresaba parecía irritado, sin contar, que cada tres horas su carrito de dulces era remplazado por otro lleno. Un total misterio.

Light miró de reojo a su carcelero. Nada. Ni siquiera una mueca o un gesto que le indicara su estado de ánimo, ni nada que le anticipara su próximo movimiento.

Se pregunto, si estaba perdiendo el tiempo –_Paciencia, Light_ – se dijo. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que Ryuuzaki cometiera un desliz y por fin podría poner en marcha su plan. Joder, si tan solo tuviera una pista.

Misa regreso del centro comercial, comió, leyó revistas, durmió, se puso un traje sexy, se fue a buscar a Light…y no lo encontró. – _Bien, bonita forma de terminar el día, no encuentro a mi novio_ – Tendría paciencia, ya le atraparía y cuando lo hiciera…

Estaba tan absorta en sus fantasías a medida que subía las escaleras que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella, y termino chocando con ese alguien…

– Gomen ne – susurró, pero cuando levanto su vista, Su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron por la evidente sorpresa

–Ry-Ryuuzaki –

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos, este cap esta un poco sencillo - y corto- , pero patience, pronto la historia se pondrá más emocionante e interesante jujuju…

Ya este par se encontraron después de tanto esquivarse – ¬¬U una semana –

Inner- Akari: Aquí llego por quien lloraban – aplausos y silbidos de fondo –

TL: Ya quisieras ¬¬

Inner- Akari: Jeje espero les haya gustado este cap que YO hice, porque esta floja de Tsuki anda pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo ¬¬U

TL: ^_^ U jeje no son más que vulgares mentiras, YO y solamente YO hice este capi, deja de calumniarme Akari y no, no soy ninguna floja que piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo a diferencia de otras – miro mis uñas - bien, pero a los lectores no les interesa estas tonterías, asi que…

¿Actualización?, prometo que pronto…En el próximo capi wuajaja es probable que haya acción LxMisa. Y aquí algunas preguntas para que se devanen los sesos mientras tanto…

¿Cómo hará Light-kun para descubrir el secreto de Ryuuzaki?

¿Por qué Ryuuzaki/ Elle / L clasifica los dulces?

¿Por qué Misa quiere reconquistar a Light-kun? (¬_¬U hmmm)

¿Qué es lo que hace Ryuuzaki en sus escapadas? ( _ eso hasta yo quiero saberlo, KYAAAA!)

¿Por qué carajos pregunto estas tonterías? (La respuesta es fácil ¬_¬)

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de "Chocolate y Frenesí"…wuajaja

Inner-Akari: Al fin ¬_¬

Nos leemos pronto… ^_^U

Sayo

**T**suki **L**awliet…


End file.
